Mi familia
by Annie858
Summary: A sus cortos once años, Rosie Weasley es capaz de saber todo acerca de sus padres con tan solo una mirada.


_"Una sonrisa, una mirada o ambas cosas a la vez, pueden ahorrarte infinidad de palabras."_

-Anónimo.

.

**Mi familia**

.

Siempre he tenido cierta habilidad para leer la mirada de los demás, sobretodo de aquellos que son cercanos a mí. Los ojos de mi padre, por ejemplo, son capaces de reflejar todo. Sus ojos son grandes azules y expresivos, cuando era pequeña y jugaba en el patio de La Madriguera, él solía buscarme con la mirada sin importar lo que estuviera haciendo o con quién estuviera conversando para saber como yo estaba, cuando le devolvía una sonrisa, sus ojos también sonreían con alivio. Ahora que soy mayor me doy cuenta cuan sobreprotector es y será Ronald Weasley siempre hacia nosotros.

Desde que Hugo y yo eramos pequeños, mamá solía mirarnos a los ojos después de alguna travesura y decirnos que teníamos la misma mirada de papá, luego negaba con la cabeza y sonreía, eso debía significar algo bueno para ella, entonces.

Recuerdo también los ojos de papá cuando yo tenía solo tres años y me sentó en el enorme sofá de la madriguera para decirme que tenía que presentarme a alguien muy especial. En esa ocasión, sus ojos brillaban emocionados y sonriente, eso significaba que algo bueno estaba sucediendo. La puerta del salón se abrió lentamente y la abuela Molly ingresó seguida de...

- ¡mami! - exclamé emocionada, no la veía hacía unos días y la extrañaba montones.

- ¡mi pequeña Rosie...! - suspiró mamá igual de emocionada al verme. Llevaba un bulto azul en sus brazos.

Papá se acercó a ella y la condujo a mi lado. Luego de besarla en la frente la ayudó a sentarse junto a mi.

- Rosie... - anunció mamá, rodeándome con uno de sus brazos y con el otro sujetando al bebé que llevaba - este es Hugo, tu hermanito pequeño... -

Me encaramé un poco para observar al bebé y de inmediato supe que seríamos grandes amigos en el futuro. Ese niñito pequeño y regordete era tan blanco y pelirrojo como yo, y su rostro ya evidenciaba algunas pecas como las mías, entonces abrió los ojos.

- tienes los ojos azules - exclamé emocionada.

Los mismo ojos azules de mi padre me miraron sonrientes y luego se dirigieron a los de mi madre. Él la observó con cara de enamorado como siempre lo hace, y la besó en los labios esta vez.

Los ojos de papá pueden decirte todo lo que pasa por su mente. Desde que tengo memoria, cada año visitamos todos juntos la tumba del tío Fred, al principio me sentía muy extraña de dejar flores junto a Hugo y el resto de mis primos en un lugar en el que estaba alguien que no conocía. Pero cuando volvía al lugar donde estaban de pie mis padres, veía que solo mamá nos recibía con un abrazo, papá nunca hablaba, observaba el lugar donde estaba su hermano en silencio y sin decir nada. Entonces buscaba sus ojos y al verlos sabía que papá sentía mucha pena y dolor al recordar a su hermano. En aquellas ocasiones, sus ojos no sonreían, parecía mas alto que de costumbre y demasiado pensativo.

Recuerdo también los ojos de mi padre cuando hice magia por primera vez, tenía cinco años y mamá me había traído helado de chocolate con chispas de colores de postre, se veía tan delicioso y tenía tantas ganas de devorarlo que no noté ni cuando ni cómo las chispas de colores comenzaron a multiplicarse una, otra y luego otra...

- ¡yo también quiero que me pase eso! - gritó Hugo emocionado desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Papá me observó con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿que pasa? - me asusté.

Ahora la chispas se desparramaban ya de la copa, a mi lado, parecía que papá no respiraba, lucía mas feliz que cuando los Chudley Cannons anotaban un tanto en los partidos.

- ¡Hermione! - gritó a todo pulmón - ¡ven de inmediato, es Rose! -

Mamá volvió corriendo de la cocina como si un hipogrifo la persiguiera. Cuando me vió se llevó las manos a la boca y sus enormes ojos castaños se llenaron de lágrimas.

- ¡Por Merlín, Rosie, estás haciendo magia! -

_¡Magia!_

No caí en la cuenta de por qué tanto alboroto hasta que sentí a mi padre tomarme en brazos, alzarme en el aire y llenarme de besos en las mejillas. Reí divertida y le observé. Sus ojos azules lucían emocionados, expresivos, pero sobretodo orgullosísimos.

Dos años después, sus ojos no demostraban tanto orgullo cuando tuvo que sentarse en una oficina a recibir la charla de la directora de la escuela muggle a la que yo asistía acerca de los peligros de no inculcar "autocontrol" en los niños, ya que le había "lanzado" un libro a un compañero de mi clase en el rostro por burlarse de mis pecas.

Claro que solo papá y yo sabíamos en esa oficina que cuando me enojaba mucho mi magia se descontrolaba y lanzaba objetos que estaban a mi alrededor.

Recuerdo también el día en que mamá apareció en la chimenea, llorando, devastada. Papá, Hugo y yo la estábamos en el salón y mi padre se levantó hecho un bólido para ir a recibirla en su brazos al verla. Vi en sus ojos azules muchas cosas, preocupación y desesperación, papá odiaba ver a mamá llorar.

- Ron... - sollozó ella, aferrada a la camisa muggle de papá - es mamá... -

Mi padre la apretó mas fuerte y nos observó. Su mirada era firme...

- Rosie, cariño, vé con Hugo a la cocina y trae un poco de jugo y galletas para mamá, que sean sus favoritas. -

Tomé la mano de Hugo, quien estaba tan confundido como yo, y lo conduje a la cocina, aunque tenía ocho años entendí que papá necesitaba estar a solas con mamá.

Los observé sin que ellos lo notaran.

- no saben que le sucederá, Ron - lloró mamá.

Mi padre la miró con los mismo ojos llenos de amor y adoración por ella.

- todo estará bien, amor - y la besó en la boca.

Me gustaba como mis padres se miraban. Cuando era mas pequeña me gustaba que mamá era muy dulce y tierna con nosotros, pero siempre estaba llamándole la atención a papá y a la vez era capaz de desternillarse de la risa por las locuras que él decía y hacía junto a nosotros. Desde que era pequeña, veía a mi padre observar con admiración a mamá y ella lo miraba de la misma forma a él. Se acercaban mucho para hablar en susurros y los ojos del otro brillaban mucho cuando se encontraban.

Recuerdo el día en que Tío Harry llegó a casa buscando a mamá para que fuéramos a San Mungo porque papá había sido herido en una de las misiones de Aurores en Gales. Los ojos castaños de mi madre se abrieron de terror y preocupación, estaba tan nerviosa que fue tío Harry fue quien nos colocó las capas de viaje para ir a la chimenea y él nos tomó de la mano para guiarnos en el hospital.

Mamá caminaba apurada delante de nosotros y apenas entró a la sala y vio a papá sobre la camilla, se lanzó sobre él sollozando y aferrándose a su cuello.

- tranquila, Hermione - susurró papá, acariciándole el cabello - estoy bien... ya pasó -

- amor, yo pensé, yo creí... - lloró mamá.

- estoy perfecto... - dijo papá.

Sus ojos azules sonreían, quería mostrarse fuerte para ella, pero en realidad estaba débil y adolorido y sobretodo tranquilo de vernos. Mamá no pudo aguantarse y lo besó con fuerza en la boca. Papá no demoró en responderle hasta que nos vio llegar.

Sus orejas se pusieron coloradas.

- Harry... - le susurró entre beso y beso - Rose... Hugo... están... aquí -

Mamá le besó por última vez y lo ignoró.

- prométeme que no me harás pasar por esto otra vez, Ronald - demandó.

Los ojos de papá sonrieron.

- te lo prometo -

Se sonrieron y se miraron el uno al otro con adoración, como siempre lo hacían. Era un trato.

Tío Harry nos alzó para que Hugo y yo subiéramos a la cama.

- ¿estás bien, papi? - preguntó Hugo frunciendo el ceño.

- me siento tan fuerte como un dragón, campeón - rió papá.

Hugo sonrió satisfecho, pero yo no. Los ojos de papá no demostraban lo mismo que decía. Papá supo lo que yo pensaba

- ven a darme un abrazo, princesa -

Gateé hasta él sobre la cama y me recibió para que me recostara a su lado. Se acercó para hablarme en el oído.

- Te prometo que en unos días estaré en perfectas condiciones para que volemos en la escoba juntos -

Le observé y ahora sí sonreí porque me decía la verdad, papá estaba adolorido pero me prometía con la mirada que iba a mejorar pronto.

Recuerdo como si fuera ayer la primera vez que le gané a papá una partida de ajedrez mágico.

Lucía atónito, con la boca abierta y los ojos estupefactos.

- ... y jaque mate. - declaré

Hugo gritó riendo y lanzó el puño al aire, mamá y la abuela Molly me abrazaron y me llenaron de besos, tío Harry aplaudía con la boca abierta, tía Ginny se desternillaba de la risa burlándose de papá y el abuelo Arthur declaraba que "nadie le había ganado a Ron en veinte años.".

Los ojos de papá me observaban. Estaba anonadado, incrédulo, incluso avergonzado, pero más que nada, papá sonreía porque estaba orgullosísimo de mi.

Se levantó y me rescató de los brazos de mamá y la abuela.

- ¡gracias a Merlín, heredaste el cerebro de tu madre! - anunció y me abrazó con cariño.

Solo hace dos meses llegó mi carta de Hogwarts. Hugo corrió desde la cocina apenas la recibió agitando la carta con la mano y Pig le seguía desde la lechucería aleteando emocionado a su alrededor.

- ¡Rosie...! - gritó a todo pulmón - ¡Es tu carta de Hogwarts! -

Mamá se levantó de una salto del sofá donde leía y papá se levantó hecho un bólido de la mesa donde armaba un nuevo artilugio que usaba como Auror.

Me quedé petrificada a un lado de la chimenea cuando mi hermano me entregó la carta. No me moví.

- ábrela, cariño - alentó mamá.

.

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

_Querida señorita: Rose Hermione Weasley G._

_Tenemos el placer de informarle que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 24 de agosto. Esperamos su lechuza antes..._

.

...y la carta continuaba. No pude terminar de leerla porque mi padre me había abrazado.

- ¡sabía que serías una Gryffindor! - exclamó.

- ¡Ron! - regañó mi mamá - ¡aún falta mucho para eso! - rió.

- ¡pero lo será, estoy seguro!, ¿verdad, Rosie? - asentí levemente - ¡lo ves, amor! - continuó mi padre emocionado - y será prefecta como nosotros, también... tendrá tan buenas notas y será tan inteligente como tú, y luego... luego será bateadora del equipo de Gryffindor y ¡Hugo será el guardián y Rosie será premio anual...! -

- ¡Ron! - rió mamá exasperada.

- ¡Rose es igual a ti, Hermione! - exclamó mi padre orgulloso - pero divertida como yo - agregó suficiente.

Mamá negó con la cabeza.

Los ojos de Hugo se ensombrecieron.

- pero Rosie... - dijo - te irás... -

Entonces los observé, la emoción de papá disminuyó de a poco y se hizo un silencio incómodo en la sala, hasta que mamá soltó un suspiro, pero forzó una sonrisa.

- tranquilos, chicos - los regaño acercándose a mí - Rosie vendrá para Navidad - acomodó mi cabello y mi sweater aunque no era necesario - e iremos a buscar los materiales para ella todos juntos a Londres, y tal vez podamos hablar con Neville para ir a verte de vez en cuando si nos extrañamos demasiado - se apresuró en esconder su mirada de la mía y revoleó los ojos - estos hombres son tan exagerados... - se burló falsamente.

Entonces me abrazó tan fuerte que si papá no la hubiese separado de mí aun estaría en sus brazos frente a la chimenea.

Ahora los observo a través de la ventana del Expreso de Hogwarts. Mi estómago es un nudo de nervios, de emoción y curiosidad. Los tres me devuelven la mirada, veo emoción en los ojos de mi hermano menor al ver la enorme máquina negra y roja y que sé espera con ansias abordar dentro de unos años, Hugo salta para que lo vea y me hace señas con la mano.

Veo a mamá que me observa con emoción en sus ojos castaños, parece un poco preocupada y sé que de seguro está pensando si llevo todo lo necesario en mi equipaje. No me equivoco, no se demora en acercarse llevando a Hugo de la mano hacia la ventana en la que estoy y la abro para oírla mejor.

- Si algo te falta cariño, no dudes en enviarme una lechuza y te lo enviaremos de inmediato - sus ojos castaños están enrojecidos - se que estarás ocupada, Rosie - agrega, escondiendo el temblor de su voz - pero escríbenos al menos una vez por semana para saber como estás. -

- lo haré mamá... - yo misma tengo un nudo en la garganta.

Papá rodea los hombros de mamá con un brazo y sé que es para apoyarla. Por primera vez en la vida me doy cuenta de lo menuda y pequeña que es mamá a su lado. Debe ser por eso que papá siempre la protege y la cuida tanto.

- te queremos, Rosie - anuncia papá con una sonrisa.

Sus ojos me lo dicen todo, está emocionado de verme partiendo a Hogwarts, pero preocupado a la vez por dejarme ir tan lejos y sola. También sé que está nervioso. Ha estado toda la mañana tratando de esconderlo, desde que decidió manejar el auto muggle a King's Cross, a que casi me ha obligado a pertenecer a Gryffindor hasta advertirme a ni siquiera pensar en casarme con un chico de Sangre Pura cuando solo tengo once años. Esa es su forma de alivianar el ambiente.

- yo también los quiero... - les digo.

Estoy segura que mamá se obliga a no llorar.

La locomotora comienza a moverse y veo a Lily correr a un lado de ella para decir adiós a Albus y James que se sientan frente a mí. Hugo no demora en seguirla unos cuantos pasos. Mamá me dice adiós con la mano apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de papá y abrazada a él, papá observa el tren y se apresura en besar la frente de mi madre para calmarla.

La locomotora toma velocidad.

Suspiro.

Albus me devuelve la mirada sonriendo.

- Nos vamos a Hogwarts... - me dice con los ojos muy abiertos - esto será genial, ¿verdad? -

Asiento con la cabeza también emocionada.

- disculpen... - una voz nos interrumpe - ¿les molesta si me siento con ustedes? -

En la puerta del compartimento está el chico rubio del andén y recuerdo las palabras de mi padre prohibiéndome casarme con un chico de Sangre Limpia como él.

No puedo evitar reír al darme cuenta cuanto extrañaré a mi divertida familia.

_._

_N.A: Hola, tanto tiempo!, pareciera que vuelvo cada ciertas lunas. A ratos me llegan ideas de la nada, como ésta. Espero que les haya gustado y déjenme saber que piensan esta vez, cariños!_

_Annie._


End file.
